


DiNozzo!

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “DiNozzo!”





	DiNozzo!

“DiNozzo, listen! The next time you ...”

Tony smiled at Gibbs. “I love you.”

“DiNozzo!”

He took his hand. “I love you so much.”

“DiNozzo!”

He bent over and kissed Gibbs' left cheek. “I love you with all my heart.”

“DiNozzo!”

He kissed Gibbs' right cheek. “I love you more than words can explain.”

“DiNozzo!

Now he kissed Gibbs' lips. “I love you so much that I ...” 

“DiNozzo! Enough now!”

“But I ...”

“Tony, I know how much you love me.” There was a little smile on Gibbs' face. “I love you too, but I'm still angry with you because of your action. And now listen, DiNozzo.”


End file.
